f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2002 Hungarian Grand Prix
18 August |officialname = XVIII Marlboro Magyar Nagydij |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Budapest, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 3.975 |laps = 77 |distance = 306.075 |pole = Rubens Barrichello |polenation = BRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:13.333 |fastestlap = 1:16.207 |fastestlapdriver = Michael Schumacher |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 72 |winner = Rubens Barrichello |winnernation = BRA |winnerteam = |second = Michael Schumacher |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Ralf Schumacher |thirdnation = GER |thirdteam = }} The 2002 Hungarian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XVIII Marlboro Magyar Nagydij, was the thirteenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring near Budapest, Hungary, on 18 August 2002.'Hungarian GP, 2002', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr693.html, (Accessed 20/11/2019) The race would see Rubens Barrichello claim victory ahead of teammate Michael Schumacher, a result which secured the Constructors Championship for . Ahead of the race there was news of the demise of , whom had been forced to withdraw citing a lack of funds. Their absence left an unpaid, and hence litigious, Heinz-Harald Frentzen without a seat, although the German racer would miss out on replacing Alex Yoong at as the Malaysian racer was sent on a "qualifying training" programme. His seat was instead taken by promising British youngster Anthony Davidson. Qualifying for the Hungarian Grand Prix would see Barrichello claim pole position, with Schumacher missing out by just 0.059s. The two s were next, albeit with Juan Pablo Montoya in fourth 1.373s off the ultimate pace, while found themselves down in tenth and eleventh. The start saw some formation flying from the Ferraris, with Barrichello easing into the lead unopposed ahead of Schumacher. It was a similar story behind as Ralf Schumacher claimed third, and entertained thoughts of lunging at his brother, while Giancarlo Fisichella and Felipe Massa sprinted past Montoya. With that the race was effectively over, for there would be just one on-track overtake across the following 76 laps. Furthermore, that move came early on lap two, with David Coulthard sending his McLaren skating inside of Nick Heidfeld to claim tenth. Out front, meanwhile, Barrichello and Michael Schumacher eased away from Ralf Schumacher without issue, with the rest of the field steadily spacing out as well. Indeed, the only hope of some major changes to the order were thrust upon the Safety Car, although the lack of wheel-to-wheel action made its appearance all the more unlikely. The pitstop window saw Ralf Schumacher briefly lead the race, staying out a lap longer than Barrichello before making his stop. Once he pitted, and rejoined in third, the lead was handed back to Barrichello, who was left unmolested by Michael Schumacher in spite of the German racer setting a succession of new lap records. Elsewhere, Kimi Räikkönen battled his way past Montoya, although there were question marks over to whether the move could be classed as an overtake as the Colombian was bouncing across the grass when the #4 McLaren pounced. Later, the Finn would duel with Jenson Button for sixth after the second stops, only for the Brit to spin all on his own while defending the position. With that the race was run, with Barrichello cruising across the line half a second ahead of Schumacher, claiming victory and the Constructors Championship for Ferrari. Ralf Schumacher likewise had a sedate run to complete the podium, with the final pitstops resolving to leave Räikkönen in fourth ahead of Coulthard and Fisichella. Background Another race and another increase to Michael Schumacher's crushing Championship lead, the pre-ordained Champion leaving his home race on 106 points, just seventeen shy of his record haul from . Behind, Juan Pablo Montoya had asserted himself at the head of the chase for the runner-up spot, the Colombian racer moving four ahead of Ralf Schumacher in third. The German himself then had a one point margin over Rubens Barrichello, while David Coulthard kept within striking distance on 32 points, eight off of Montoya. In the Constructors Championship had again inched closer to retaining the crown, moving onto 141 points for the campaign. had, however, successfully delayed the inevitable for at least another race, although with 65 points between them the Anglo-German squad would have to ace the next round in Hungary to stand any chance of keeping the fight alive. Behind, had lost ground to their compatriots, while had inched closer to in the battle for fourth. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * declared as the FIA Formula One World Championship for Constructors Champions. ** This was Ferrari's twelfth constructors title.'13. Hungary 2002', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2002/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 20/11/2019) * Anthony Davidson made his Grand Prix debut.'2002 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=2002&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 20/11/2019) * Third career victory for Rubens Barrichello. * Ferrari claimed their 155th win as a constructor and engine supplier. * Michael Schumacher claimed his 110th podium finish. * Twentieth podium finish for Ralf Schumacher. Standings Victory for Rubens Barrichello propelled the Brazilian racer up into second in the Championship with four rounds to go, leaving Hungary with 45 points to his name. That left him five clear at the head of the hunt to finish as runner-up to Michael Schumacher, with the German ace himself having moved onto 112 points for the campaign. Behind, Juan Pablo Montoya had slipped back behind teammate Ralf Schumacher, while David Coulthard was eleven behind Barrichello in fifth. In the Constructors Championship the fight for the crown was officially over, with ending the Hungarian weekend on 157 points and with a crushing lead of 77 over second place. Indeed, were now in a fight to hold onto second for the rest of the campaign, but had enhanced their hopes by extending their advantage over to 26 points. McLaren themselves were almost guaranteed third in the Championship as failed to score, while had inched back towards the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Hungarian Grand Prix Category:2002 Grands Prix